The Tormented Remaining
by CrimsonPromise
Summary: She lost her sister, her twin, her other half. Now she has to let go. Mio Amakura's story.
1. Chapter 1

The Tormented Remaining - A Fatal Frame II Story

Written by CrimsonPromise aka HewieAlbino

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Fatal Frame fanfic. Hmm, I know Fatal Frame is in a Japanese setting, but I don't know Japanese terminology. So for this story I'm going to use the English terms like "Mister", "Miss", "Mrs", etc. But if anyone does know be sure to let me know, I would love to learn.

* * *

Chapter 01 - Uploaded 8-18-08

No... what have I done...

Mayu...

No... I didn't... I...

The priests... chanting... gasping... squeezing... "Don't leave me!" that laughter... blood...

Mayu...

Crimson... gates... rope... an altar... "Didn't we always promise each other?"

No... no... NO!!

Crimson butterfly... laughter... ghosts... ropes... strangling...

Squeezing... choking...

Mayu...

"I've been waiting... waiting... waiting...

MAYU!!

Mio...

No... I'm... sorry... don't...

Mio...

Don't... leave me behind...

Mio!

* * *

Review on your way out. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tormented Remaining - A Fatal Frame II Story

Written by CrimsonPromise aka HewieAlbino

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters

A/N: Kinda short so far, but don't worry! I'll try to write more. I'm trying a different way of writing so if it's messy, I apologize.

* * *

Chapter 02 - Uploaded 8-18-08

Mio...

_Mayu?_

Mio...

Mio, wake up...

_Hmmm?_

"Mio. MIO!!"

Light...

"Mio? Wake up..."

_We'll be together..._

"Open your eyes... Please..."

Light... So bright...

"Mio! It's me."

_Open your eyes..._

_Mayu?_

"Mio..."

_That... voice..._

_Uncle Kei?_

"Uncle Kei?"

"It's me. You're safe now."

"Uncle..."

"So glad... found you... Mayu?"

_Mayu..._

"Where's..."

Mayu... ritual... blood... choking...

_'Are you leaving me behind?'_

_NO!_

_"NOOOOO!!"_

_"Mio!"_

_Darkness... Crimson butterfly..._

* * *

Review on your way out. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tormented Remaining - A Fatal Frame II Story

Written by CrimsonPromise aka HewieAlbino

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters

* * *

Chapter 03 - Uploaded 8-18-08

"Have you found anything yet?"

...

"It's been... 2 weeks..."

...

"Ok. Just... keep looking... please..."

_Where am I? Am I... Mayu?_

Eyes cracked open.

_Why is the light... so bright..._

Groan...

_Everything hurts... my head..._

"Mio?"

_Who's..._

"She's awake... She's awake!"

_Huh?_

"Mio? You're going to be alright now."

"Uncle Kei?"

"Yes. I was so worried."

Her eyes opened. It was too bright. Winching, she turned to the side.

"Mio..."

"Sorry sir, could you step aside please?"

"I... ok."

There was beeping, the tinkering of equipment, the scratching of a pen and whispers exchanged.

"Well, Miss Amakura, glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Mio blinked. White walls, machines hooked up to one another, and her, that sterile smell. Yup, she knows where she was.

"Wha- what happened?"

Her throat felt scratchy and sore. Right on cue, someone handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks. Cough, cough."

"Take it easy now, Mio."

Mio drank. It felt great, refreshing, clearing... The glass was empty too soon. There was a hand, offering itself. Nodding, she placed the glass on it. The hand closed and took the glass away. Looking up, Mio blinked.

He looked... for a lack of a better term... terrible. His eyes were red and swollen, his hair tousled and a stubble was forming on his normally smooth face.

"Uncle Kei?"

"Yes, Mio. I'm here," he smiled.

"I..."

"Shh... don't talk. Let them help."

A man in a white coat... Why hadn't she noticed him before? He smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon, Miss Amakura."

"What happened?"

The doctor's smile shrank.

"It's nothing to worry about. You've been out for a whole week."

_A week?! But then, how... Wait a minute..._

"W- what?"

"Your uncle found you. Right now, you're showing signs of fatigue and dehydration."

"Huh?"

"I'll ask the nurses to provide you with some fluids. In the meantime, get plenty of rest."

"How long will she have to stay?"

"Hmm, we'll keep her here for observation and treatment. 4 days maybe?"

"What happened?"

"Mio, get some rest. I'll come back later, ok?"

"...Ok."

"Good girl. Doctor, may I have a word?"

"Sure."

"Wait!"

"Yes, Mio?"

"... Um, where's Mayu?

* * *

Review on your way out. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tormented Remaining - A Fatal Frame II Story

Written by CrimsonPromise aka HewieAlbino

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters

* * *

Chapter 04 - Uploaded 8-18-08

Kei's expression saddened. The doctor went out first. Slowly, Kei sat down on his niece's bed.

"Mio... Mayu is..."

"Yes..."

"I'll tell you later. Get some sleep."

"Where's Mayu? Is she alright?"

"Mio..." Kei sighed.

"Where's Mayu, Uncle Kei?" Mio felt her eyes moistened. "Is she alright?"

Kei's eyes were down. He remained silent.

"Please tell me she's alright. Uncle Kei, where's Mayu..."

"Mayu... Mio.. She's-"

_'-we can become one...'_

_No!_

"Mio! Mio! Doctor!"

_'-together... forever...'_

* * *

Review on your way out. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tormented Remaining - A Fatal Frame II Story

Written by CrimsonPromise aka HewieAlbino

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters

A/N: This is it for now. Though I'll upload more but decided against it.

* * *

Chapter 05 - Uploaded 8-18-08

A clear stream gurgled through the undergrowth, the sun reflecting off it. The plants were lush and green. The trees, dark and shadowy, but strong and sturdy. They stood off to the sided, like silent protectors.

She found herself sitting on a rock, listening to the sounds. The wind blew through the leaves, playing with them like a musician. Birds chirped lightly, almost as if they're carrying out a conversation. The steam was trickling, the little splashes it made fused harmoniously with it's surroundings.

Mio gazed up into the sky. This place... it was... familiar.

"We used to play here all the time."

She smiled. That voice... It was soft and gentle, like the wind caressing the grass or a hand stroking a kitten.

"Yeah..."

Someone leant against her back. She didn't turn around.

"Hello, Mio."

Mio smiled again. She knows...

"Remember what we promised?"

"Together... forever..."

"Mio... I'm..."

"It's ok. I'm here. I'll stay with you forever."

"Mio. You can't stay here."

"I will. It's a promise. I'll be with you forever and ever. I'll never let you go again."

"You don't need to stay, Mio. We're one now. I'll be with you."

The presence started to move away.

"Wait... Don't go!"

"It's ok, Mio. I'll be with you."

"Wait... No!"

Mio turned around. There was a flash.

"Sorry. But Mio is in no condition to talk right now. She's suffering from severe fatigue and should be left alone. You can come back in a few days time. Thank you for understanding."

Mio opened her eyes. The window wasn't bright anymore. It was night. She saw her uncle, Kei, entering the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at her and smiled. He had freshened up a bit and was looking better now.

"Hi, Uncle Kei," Mio said softly. She was so tired despite having slept for a week.

"Hi, Mio," Kei bent down and kissed her forehead.

He settled down on a chair beside the bed. Silence engulfed the two. Mio tried to sit up.

"Here."

Kei piled some pillows behind her. Mio thanked him with a smile. The silence resumed. Every once in a while, Kei would look up at her. He opened his mouth slightly, but closed it quickly and twiddled his thumbs.

Finally, Mio couldn't stand the silence.

"How long was I out?"

Kei shot up. He sat straight and cleared his throat.

"A few hours. You gave us quite a scare there."

Mio nodded and looked down. Kei reached out for the jug on the bedside table.

"Water?"

"Thanks."

Kei passed her a glass. Mio took a few sips. Kei poured himself a glass and gulped it down.

"Um, Uncle Kei?"

"Yes, Mio?"

"Who were you talking to?"

Kei eyes hardened then softened. His mouth curled up a bit.

"A couple of reporters. They wanted to ask you a few things but I don't think you're ready yet."

_A few things?_

"A few things?"

Kei sighed. He gently took Mio's hand in his. He looked her in the eyes.

"Mio, you were gone for a week. When you didn't turn up I thought maybe you got carried away with the time. But, when night fell, I went looking for you. I got some locals from the town but we couldn't find any signs. I was so worried."

Mio looked at her uncle intently, urging him to carry on. She can't deny the sudden pain in her chest though.

"We had search parties combing through the area. We searched under every rock and in every cave."

Her heart ached badly. She knows what was coming.

"They almost gave up. I pleaded them not to. They said they'll search one last time. By chance, we decided to search the clearing. It was there that we found you. You were so cold and pale, I thought you were..."

Tears escaped from Kei's eyes. He wiped them away quickly. Mio could feel her eyes swelling up, but the tears will not come.

"Mio, listen... I have some bad news..."

Mio tensed up.

_Don't tell me. Please don't tell me..._

"It's about your sister."

_No... Please no..._

"We... Mio... we... tried..."

"No..." she whispered, but Kei didn't appear to have heard it. His eyes was wet and full of grief.

"Mayu... she can't be found. I'm sorry."

Mio sat quietly. Her eyes were spaced and staring into nothing. She was expressionless. This worried Kei. He's heard that sometimes, when people receive extremely tragic news, their minds shut down and die. He leant forwards.

"Mio?" he squeezed her hands. "Mio? Answer me."

At once, Mio startled. She looked at her uncle.

"Uncle Kei, I'm tired."

Her voice sounded flat and dead. Kei bit his lip. This was the first time he's ever heard her talk like this. Mio removed her hand from Kei's grip and lay back down on her side, facing away.

"Mio, they're still looking. We'll find her."

No response. He ran his fingers through his hair. Guess it was time for more coffee. Slowly, he stood up.

"Mio, I'll be right back."

No response. Kei sighed. He stood up from his seat, grabbed the blanket and tucked Mio in. Stroking her hair once, he left the room.

Mio stared into the distance. Her eyes unfocused and empty. She heard the chair scrapping the floor, she felt her uncle's hand and heard the ward door open and close. She was alone now. Her hand moved to her neck. She massaged her throat. A sudden warmth spread from her neck to her hand. So it was true.

The tears that wouldn't fall came, the girl choked and wheezed, burying her face into the pillow.

"Mayu..."

* * *

Review on your way out. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tormented Remaining - A Fatal Frame II Story

Written by CrimsonPromise aka HewieAlbino

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters

A/N: Awww... no reviews? :( Nevermind, I'll just have to keep writing then. btw, forgot to mention. I got most of the information from the CameraLens Website. Be sure to check it out.

* * *

Chapter 06 - Uploaded 8-20-08

Was it all a dream? But she felt it, she saw it. She checked and rechecked. Everything was intact except...

"Mio? Are you ready?"

She turned toward the door. Kei stood there, arms folded.

"Are your clothes packed?"

Her clothes were packed. The clothes she wore that day. It was 3 weeks ago. But the strange thing is, the only items that the hospital kept and washed, were the clothes. There was nothing else. Nothing at all.

"Um, Uncle Kei?"

"Hmm?"

"Was there anything else... with me?"

Kei stared at her, but it was more of a thinking stare.

"No. Nothing. Why? Did you lose something?"

_Yeah. I did._

"No. I was just asking."

She grabbed the small bag off the bed and nodded. Kei smiled and held the door open. Mio took one last look at the room, and closed the door.

"Ah, Miss Amakura!" a voice called.

Uncle and niece turned toward it. It was the doctor. He had a small grin on his face.

"Going home?"

Mio nodded shyly and turned away. Kei noticed. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," he answered for her. "I've signed the papers. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. Remember, if there's anything don't hesitate to let me know."

"I will," Kei said and steered Mio down the corridor.

"Mr Amakura," the doctor called again.

Kei paused and turned his head slightly to show that he was listening.

"Are you sure you won't consider the offer?"

"No," he replied firmly and continued, taking the bag from Mio's hand."

Silently, he led her out of the building and to his car. He placed her bag in the backseats and helped her in.

The journey back was relatively quiet. Kei decided to break it by turning on the radio.

"-latest news. Construction for the Minakami Dam had been resumed. That's the second time construction has been halted. There are rumors that the area is haunted due the number of missing people over the years. Search parties have given up the search-"

Kei cut the radio off. Nervously, he glanced towards his niece. Mio looked unfazed. She was staring blankly at the scenery as they flew past.

Kei sighed.

"Mio... listen... I wanted to-"

"I know Uncle Kei."

Carefully, she pulled out two pieces of paper from her pocket. She unfolded both of them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the headings of the two newspaper clippings.

"People Go Missing in Minakami" and "Search for Missing Girl Called Off"

Kei sighed. He remembered those articles.

_"People Go Missing in Minakami":_

_By last month, two people had gone missing in the Minakami dam area. Now yet another case has been reported. The police have been called in. The missing person is Tokyo resident Mayu Amakura (15), the oldest daughter of Shizu Amakura (35). On summer vacation, Mayu visited the village near the dam with her sister Mio (15). The two went missing one week earlier, but recently Mio was found alone, collapsed in the middle of the forest._

_Mio was taken to hospital and though there is nothing wrong with her physically, due to extreme fatigue she is not in a condition to talk. The police are waiting for her to recover before questioning her._

And the next article. It was from yesterday's paper.

_"Search for Missing Girl Called Off"_

_The search for the missing girl, Mayu Amakura (15), has been called off. Three weeks has passed since she has been reported missing in the area. Mayu, along with her sister, Mio (15) went to the Minakami forest on summer vacation. They were brought there by their uncle, Kei Amakura (26). He reported them missing when they fail to show up at the inn they were staying at._

_Two weeks ago, search parties made up of the local community combed the forest for signs of the missing girls. Only Mio was found by her uncle, collapsed in the middle of the forest. She was taken to hospital where she remained in coma for a week. The search continued for her missing sister and the construction of the Minakami Dam halted._

_Search parties have given up the search yesterday. So far, three people have disappeared from the area. Due to the spiritual influence of the area, locals believed them to be 'spirited away'._

_Mio Amakura has woken up from her coma a week ago and is recovering at the hospital. Her uncle has refused to let anyone question Mio about details of her and her sister's disappearance. The mother of the twins, Shizu Amakura (35), is recovering from illness at the different hospital in Tokyo. At this time, it is unsure whether or not she knows what has happened with her daughters._

Kei remembered the articles alright. When he was first told that the search had been called off, he yelled and demanded that they carried on. This time, the team consisted of the police and search-and-rescue operators. Just the fact that they are giving up infuriated him to no end. But they reasoned that they area has been checked throughly and that the dam construction can't be put on hold any longer.

He was angry. But no matter how much he pleaded or begged afterwards, it was no use. The search was over. He had wondered how he was going to tell Mio, but now that showed him the articles, he didn't have to.

"Mio? Where did you get those?"

Mio smiled slightly.

"From the hospital. The nurse would bring them in every morning. She thought I'll get bored being cooped up all day."

Kei cursed silently.

"Mio, listen... we did try," he said carefully. "I called everyday to check and they were working 24/7. They had dogs and all. I begged them to continue but... there was not much they can do."

"I... understand," Mio resumed looking out the window.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

* * *

Pls review. I'll be eternally grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

The Tormented Remaining - A Fatal Frame II Story

Written by CrimsonPromise aka HewieAlbino

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters

* * *

Chapter 07 - Uploaded 8-20-08

The sound of the car doors opening jarred her awake. Mio blinked and yawned. She looked out. The car was already in the driveway of her uncle's home. She must have dozed off. The door on her side opened and Kei offered a hand. Mio took it and he helped her out of the car.

The house was unchanged. But it's only been three weeks. The weeds in the garden were slightly untamed at the moment.

"Mio?"

She startled. Kei held the door open, looking at her questioningly. As she approached the door, a feeling of dread overwhelmed her. She faltered a bit, but carried on.

Inside, the house was homely. The entrance hall had a dark wooden floor, complimenting the pale off-white walls. On the walls hung old scrolls and paintings, her uncle loved those type of stuff. There was a big window right next to the door, bathing the entire room in sunlight.

Mio left her shoes on the small shoe rack next to the door. She followed Kei into the den area. All of a sudden, she felt different. The den feels different, the whole house feels different. It felt... empty. Mio has never felt so empty in her life. It was then, the weight fell onto her shoulders. She was alone now.

Kei saw his niece swaying. He rushed forwards and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Mio? Mio?! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Mio simply nodded and muttered something. She allowed her uncle to help her up. Carefully, he led her to the couch, like she was made of glass.

"You take a sit, I'll get you a drink."

Kei left her alone. Alone...

Mio bowed her head. She looked at the spot beside her. There was nothing. There should have been someone there. But there wasn't anymore. She let out a strangled sob and buried her face into her hands.

_'Mio? Are you crying?'_

_M..Mayu?_

_'Don't cry, Mio._

"Mayu..." she sighed aloud.

"Mio?"

Mio jumped at the voice. Kei gave her puzzled look and held out a cup of hot tea for her. Mio muttered a small thank you and took the cup. But she didn't drink it yet.

"Too hot?" Kei questioned, sipping his own tea.

"No... it's just..." Mio hesitated. "Nevermind..."

She blew the tea gently and drank it down. Kei frowned. Mio used to like it really hot. Mio noticed the look on his face.

"Uncle Kei, is something wrong?"

"I thought you liked it hot?" he asked, still frowning.

"Mayu didn't..."

Mio bowed her head, realizing what she had just said.. and done. She quickly put the tea down, as though she had just found a spider in it.

"You... want to talk about it?" Kei asked patiently. He knows she's under a lot of stress, and he was willingly to lend her a listening ear.

Mio remained still for a second. She shook her head, reaching out for the tea. This time, she drank it as it is.

Kei drank some more of his tea, glancing up once in a while to check on his niece. She was quiet. He had never seen her so quiet before. It was almost as if she's someone else now, or maybe, two different people.

"Uncle Kei?"

Her voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"Is there something on my face?"

He realized he was staring.

"No. No. I was.. thinking." He put the tea down and placed his hands on his lap. Just then, he felt something in his pocket. He reached down to grab it. There were two identical necklace. Each had a thin leather strap and a magatama charm hanging from it.

Kei's eyes darted over to Mio. She was looking at them.

"Um, you were holding them," he explained. "I thought I'll keep it for you."

He held them out. Mio eyed them cautiously. But she reached out and took them.

_'No matter what happens, I will forgive you.'_

She held them close to her before opening her palm. They were identical in every way possible. The same reddish color, same shape and size, even the leather straps were of the same length. She remembered how they had painstaking chose them, making sure they were the same, exactly the same.

She wanted to cry. Cry for the memory, but the tears won't come. They never did.

--

Kei made a simple dinner. Rice, steamed vegetables, fish and miso soup. It's the first homecooked meal Mio's had in weeks. Gratefully, she ate the food. Kei watched his niece as she ate. He glanced at the spot beside her.

Mio finished first. Automatically, she stood up and cleared her plate. She turned to the spot next to her and reached out... to nothing. Mio froze. Kei seized the chance. He took the plates of her hands.

"I'll do the dishes tonight. You get an early sleep."

At the mention of sleep, Mio froze again. Sleep? In... her room? _Their_ room?

She simply nodded and left, hiding her internal battle from her uncle. She gazed up the stairs leading to the second floor where the bedrooms are. She took one step up. Her heart felt so heavy.

_I can do this._

Taking a deep breath, she walked up the stairs, not faltering or pausing. She marched straight towards the room at the end and reached out. She grabbed the doorknob and stopped.

_I... I don't think I can..._

Mio shook herself. She can do this. Just turn the knob.

The door swung open with a creak. The moment it was fully open, she felt a blast of something and slammed it shut. She leant against the wooden barrier and sank to the ground.

"Mio? Everything alright?" Kei yelled up.

"Y-yeah," Mio replied as loud as her voice allowed her.

She held her breathe again, swung the door open and flicked on the light.

* * *

Review please. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tormented Remaining - A Fatal Frame II Story

Written by CrimsonPromise aka HewieAlbino

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm moving too fast or too slow.

* * *

Chapter 06 - Uploaded 8-20-08

_Two beds, one along each side of the wall. Two bedside tables, two dressers, two everything. It was like one side of the room being mirrored. Still, there were a few differences, showing the true personality of the owners._

_Mio gulped. She approached the beds. The one on the left has a pile of adorable and soft plushies. They were all huddled in one corner of the bed. The other side, however, had only one toy, an old little white bear. On the bedside table was a small pile of books, novels. Some of them even have bookmarks in them._

_Mio choked. She sat down on the bed. She grabbed the bear toy and hugged it to her chest. She looked at the books sadly. They can never be finished now._

_She held the bear away and looked at it. She remembered and smiled._

_"Mayu?"_

_"Mio? Hi!"_

_"Mayu! I'm so sorry! I should have waited. I'm sorry!"_

_"It's ok, Mio. I'm ok, right?"_

_"No. Your leg. Mummy tells me you won't walk again."_

_"No, Mio. I can walk. But I have to rest a lot. The doctor says so."_

_"Mayu. I'm sorry. Here, I got you something."_

_"Oh, he's so cute!"_

_"Mummy tells me you have to stay in bed for a long long time. So if you have him, you won't be so lonely."_

_"You're not staying with me?"_

_"I want to Mayu. But Mummy says I can't stay all the time. "_

_"But Mio..."_

_"Don't worry, Mayu. I promise, I'll stay with you forever."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Mio smiled at the memory. Mayu never needed to bear because Mio was there everyday, with her. But Mayu held on to it, she never let it go. She looked at the photos on the wall.

There were some with their uncle on his trips. He goes everywhere and sometimes he'll bring them along. First picture was to a beach. Their uncle was researching a legend there so he brought them along. They were 5 then. Mayu's leg has just healed so he was careful not to let them run around too much. They went looking for treasures (seashells) and had a nice little picnic there.

The next picture was the two of them in their new home. They were 6 then. Their mother moved them to Toyko after Mayu's incident, worried the same thing could happen again. Mio remembered that she was excited to move into a big city, Mayu was nervous though.

_"We're moving to the city?"_

_"Yes. Isn't it exciting?"_

_"I'm scared. Mio."_

_"Why?"_

_"The city is so big. There are so many people there. What if... what if I get lost?"_

_"Mayu, don't worry. I promise we'll be together, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"I'll be with you always. I'll hold your hand and I'll never let you go."_

And she never did. They went everywhere together. School, the park, the candy shop down the street. People started taking note of them and they became mini-celebrities of sorts. They made lots of new friends and got to know nice people. But all that changed.

They were 10. Their mum got ill, very ill. When she got admitted to the hospital, the twins were cared for by their neighbor, a sweet old lady, who was more than happy to care for the "Little Doubles".

Soon, their uncle Kei, whom they haven't seen in four years, came and picked them up. Their mother called him and asked him to take care of them, as her illness was long termed. Kei brought them to his home, far from Tokyo. During their summer holidays, he would bring them back to Tokyo to visit their mother. After that he'll travel around the country, bringing them to weird and exotic places.

Mio wiped a tear away. There were all happy memories. But, now, there will be no more. Hugging the bear, she cried. Her tears kept flowing. She knows now, she won't let anyone see her tears for her sister. She'll cry alone.

A sudden pain struck her chest. Mio gasped for breath. She looked around the room. All the happy smiling faces, the items that the owner won't touch anymore, the smell. It was too much. Wheezing, Mio ran out the door and down the stairs. She sat down at the bottom step and buried her face in her palms. It was too much, the memories hurt. I was just too much. She can't spend the night there, not yet.

--

Kei stretched and yawn. He checked the clock. 2:52am. It's been a long day for him and Mio.

"Mio..."

She was different now. Quieter, more reserved, and cautious around him. Just like...

Kei shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kei," he laughed to himself. "She's just missing her sister."

They grew up together, they spent every waking moment together. So, it's only logical that Mio was getting used to being alone. Right?

Kei groaned and rubbed his forehead. He looked at his door. He wondered if Mio could sleep. It was their bedroom. Would she be able to handled being in there... alone?

Concerned at the sudden thought, Kei got up. He headed into the hallway. The bedroom was at the end of the hall. He walked towards it, and stepped on something.

Kei looked down. It was a bear, the bear on Mayu's bed. What was it doing here? He had an idea. He picked it up and moved toward the stairs. He looked down. There was a figure on the couch, curled up and fast asleep. Kei smiled gently. He handed to the room. Carefully, he placed the bear back of the right bed. He reached for the other bed and took the covers.

Quietly, he crept down the stairs. Mio was asleep. She wasn't moving about. Kei placed the blanket over her and tucked in the corners. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Mio was frowning. Kei's brows furrowed. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Mio... I wish I could help. I wish you would tell me what I can do."

He stayed there for awhile, and got up. He went back into his room. He looked at the pile of books on his table and a small card beside them. Kei looked at the card briefly, and tossed it into the trash bin. He checked the time, 3:20. He exhaled loudly.

Kei sat down and continued reading one of the books.

"Spirited away..."

btw, the time I wrote, is the time I'm actually typing this thing. Goodnight or morning.


End file.
